Last to know
by xChaoticDawnx
Summary: Ryou left 3 months ago but Bakura sees him at a karaoke bar. Can he help out his upset hikari? Tendershipping oneshot, not really a songfic but does use the song, (the title of the story)


**So I _should_ be working on my other story, but I just felt like writing this anyway, it only took me a couple days to write this anyway.. x) Just a random tendershipping one-shot**

* * *

"Why are we even here?" Bakura growled, flopping down in the seat.

Yami sighed and sat down next to him in the booth, followed by Yugi climbing in and sitting on his lap. "It's Joey's birthday, we all had to come."

Malik, Mariku, Joey, and Kaiba all climbed into the booth after them and immediately started ordering drinks from the waitress.

"But why a karaoke bar? Of all the places?" Bakura asked after he'd ordered himself a drink.

Kaiba threw Bakura a death glare and wrapped an arm protectively around Joey. "What my puppy wants, he gets. You're just touchy because your hikari left you."

Bakura grinded his teeth together, his hand balling into a fist. "I'm not upset about him and it isn't my fault he left."

"Keep telling yourself that furball," Kaiba snapped, turning his attention back to Joey.

After only half an hour all his friends were already drunk and dancing with their partners, leaving Bakura alone in his booth, watching as several people got up on stage and sang their favourite songs. Despite the fact that none of them were that great, the audience still cheered and remained encouraging throughout. Bakura barely payed attention to any of them until he saw a white haired boy step onto the stage.

"Ryou?" he whispered under his breath.

He watched as the young albino sat down on the stool at the centre of the stage and smiled nervously at the crowd.

"Hi, Im Ryou.."he said nervously.

The crowd waited for the music to start and Bakura was sitting on the edge of his seat. When the music finally started there were a few cheers from the people who recognised the song.

Ryou cleared his throat and began to sing.

_"She just walked away._

_Why didn't she tell me_

_And where do I go tonight_

_This isn't happening to me_

_This can't be happening to me_

_She didn't say a word_

_Just walked away"_

What had happened while he'd been away? Who had hurt his hikari? Bakura found himself standing up from his booth at the back of the room and slowly walked towards the group of people all gathered around the stage.

He'd never heard his lighter half sounding so upset before.

_"You were the first to say_

_That we were not okay_

_You were the first to lie_

_When we were not alright_

_This was my first love_

_She was the first to go_

_And when she left me for you_

_I was the last to know"_

Is that where his hikari had gone? He'd left because he'd fallen in love with some girl who ended up breaking his heart. If he found out who she was, there would be hell to pay.

_"Why didn't she tell me_

_Where to go tonight_

_She didn't say a word_

_She just walked away_

_You were the first to say_

_That we were not okay_

_You were the first to lie_

_When we were not alright_

_This was my first love_

_She was the first to go_

_And when she left me for you_

_I was the last to know"_

He took a few more steps forward until he could clearly see the tears forming in Ryou's eyes. But before Ryou could start the next verse he saw Bakura looking up at him. He dropped the microphone on the ground and quickly stood up from the stool, his eyes widening at the sight of his yami.

Everyone was confused when they saw the young albino run off the stage, all but Bakura that is. When Ryou had left 3 months ago it hadn't gone well, Ryou had disappeared and Bakura had been, for lack of a better term, pissed. Once he'd realised Ryou wasn't coming back he'd trashed the house completely, it had taken him over a month to get used to his hikaris absense.

After hearing his hikari sing a song like that, he had to know what had happened while they'd been apart. Bakura jumped onto the stage, much to the audiences surprise, and chased after Ryou. He chased the boy down a couple of halls and found him exiting into the alleyway behind the bar through a back door.

"Ryou wait!" he yelled as he chased the boy into the cold night.

To his surprise, Ryou actually stopped and turned around to face him. "What do you want?" Ryou yelled, his brown eyes glowing dangerously.

Bakura walked over to him and stopped just a metre away. "I want to know where you've been," he said, sounding surprisingly gentle.

In less than a second Bakura found Ryou's arms wrapped around him and the young boy sobbing into his chest. "I don't know!" he cried, he tears soaking through Bakura's shirt.

Bakura held Ryou protectively in his arms and rested his chin on top of Ryou's head. "What happened?"

"I thought she loved me," he whispered, his words slightly muffled. "I thought she wanted to be with me, wanted to run away with me. And after everything I gave up for her, she just left me."

Bakura suddenly felt anger grow inside him for whoever it was his hikari was talking about. "Who is she?" he growled, tightening his protective grip on Ryou.

Ryou pulled his head away from Bakura's chest and took a step backwards. "No Bakura, I won't let you hurt her."

"But Ryou-"

Ryou held up his hands and stopped Bakura from saying anymore. "Bakura, let it go, you down know what happened," he said, his voice sounding strained. "She'll get what's coming to her some day, but I don't want you to have anything to do with it. That part of my life was my mistake and mine alone, I just want to move on now.."

They stood in silence for a minute before Bakura finally spoke up again. "Will you come home?"

Ryou looked up at him in shock and saw the key being offered to him.

"I always have it on me," Bakura admitted. "In case you come back."

Ryou smiled and took the key from him, shoving it into his pocket. "Thank you Bakura," he murmured, stepping forwards and giving Bakura a hug.

Bakura brushed a hand through his hikari's hair, staring down into his caring brown eyes. "I'm happy you're back."

"Me too," Ryou whispered softly.

His hand went down Ryou's face and landed on his cheek, and unconsciously Bakura found himself leaning in. He took a small step closer so that their chests were just brushing, and when Ryou didn't pull away, he went for it. Pulling Ryou's face closer to his own, he pressed their lips together and wrapped his other arm around his waist. Too his delight, Ryou pressed back, moving their lips in sync.

It wasn't until Bakura's hand travelled up Ryou's shirt did he place a hand on Bakura's chest and push him away. Bakura opened his eyes in shock and released him from his grip.

"Bakura, I can't be doing this," Ryou said desperately, his voice slowly raising. He wrapped both of his arms around his waist and took another step backwards. "I'm not.. I'm not, gay.."

Bakura widened his eyes when he saw the frightened and embarrassed look in Ryou's eyes, and suddenly he felt angry, angry that Ryou had allowed him to think something was here and rose his hopes. "As if," he growled, taking a step forward. "Then why would you kiss me?"

"I-I didn't," Ryou insisted, suddenly uncomfortable with how close his yami was. "You kissed m-me."

"You kissed back."

"I-I..." Ryou stuttered, not sure what to say.

"Why would you rise my hopes like that?" he snapped.

Ryou flinched and looked up nervously at his yami. "I didn't mean to, it was an accident."

"Accident? You don't just accidentally kiss someone!" he growled.

"Please Bakura, don't be angry with me.. I just don't feel that way for you." Ryou took a few steps away and turned around. "I'm sorry Bakura.."

"Fine," Bakura growled. "Just leave and pretend nothing happened, but you know you feel something for me! And I won't rest until you're mine!"

Bakura watched Ryou's slender figure as he walked down the street until he was out of sight. Bakura buried his face in his hands and sighed.

Why was he in love with him? Ryou insisted that he felt nothing, but Bakura knew he felt something or he wouldn't have kissed back the way he did. He just needed to make Ryou see it.

* * *

"So where'd you run off to last night tomb robber?"

Bakura looked up from the table he was carving on with his favourite knife and saw Yami approaching him with Yugi clinging to his side. "Find someone you liked and took them home, did you?" he asked with a smirk as they sat down in the seats across from him in the cafe.

"Something like that," Bakura muttered as he shoved the knife back in his pocket. "Ryou's back, though I suppose you were all a little too caught up to notice."

Yugi immediately brightened and sat forward in his chair. "Ryou's back? Where is he? Where's he been all this time?"

"I don't know," Bakura growled, stabbing the bacon on his plate. "He disappeared before I could get much out of him."

Yami sighed and snatched a piece of bacon off his plate, making Bakura hiss at him and pull his plate closer. "What did you do?"

Bakura ate his remaining bacon and threw the fork down on the plate. "I kissed him and he freaked out, insisting that he didn't 'swing that way'."

"And I wasn't sure you did either," Yami replied smirking. "But you kissed him? He only just got back and you expect him to just jump in your arms? You've got to be kidding me."

Bakura narrowed his eyes and stared down coldly at his now empty plate. "You don't know how it was, your hikari's already all over you and has been from the start."

Yugi blushed at the comment and Yami just chuckled. "Ryou's not my hikari so I don't know what it's like between you, but no matter what I can tell that he's fragile and you need to take it easy on him."

Instead of saying anything, Bakura just growled at them, got up from his seat and left the cafe.

_'Who does he think he is? That damn Pharaoh knows nothing about me and Ryou.'_

Bakura pushed his way through the crowds of strangers as he walked down the streets, causing lots of people to fall over and yell at him but were quickly silenced by the look they received from him. He didn't care what people thought of him, he just wanted to find Ryou, and he had a good idea where the boy would be, the park. Ryou always went to the park when he was troubled about something, and that's where Bakura found him, sitting next to the lake tossing bits of bread to the ducks.

Bakura couldn't help but grin when he saw the way his hikaris eyes lit up when the ducks quacked in delight whenever they caught a piece of bread. He walked closer and sat down next to the other boy, giving him a slight fright. "Sorry," he murmured.

Ryou threw the rest of his bread and turned to face Bakura. "Why are you here?" he asked, his voice as innocent and curious as ever, as though nothing had happened the night before.

Bakura sighed in frustration, his hikari could be very difficult. "You know why I'm here."

When he didn't receive an answer he turned and looked out across the lake, it's clear waters shining brilliantly in the sun. Lily pads clung around the edges of the water, the distant croaking of frogs coming from them.

"I haven't change my mind," he heard Ryou say. "I care for you but I am _not_ gay."

Bakura turned towards him, his dark eyes full of determination. "I don't care if that's what you think, I know that you're just lying to yourself. I know your parents were big homophobes and never approved of the others, but that doesn't mean you have to act like that too."

Ryou turned to him, a look of shock spread across his face. "I have nothing against any of you guys, Im just not like that..."

"Because you don't want your parents to be disappointed in you? I met them once, they're not worth it. They're not worth you changing who you are just to please them. I know you had a thing for Malik, I saw it, but I never said anything about it. And no matter what your parents ever said, you can't change just for them."

Bakura could see the tears brimming in Ryou's eyes as he looked out across the lake. "I'm not gay.." he said, his voice cracking slightly.

Bakura shook his head slowly. "Your parents screwed you up Ryou, as much as I care for you, it's true. When you're ready to talk about it, stop by the apartment, you're always welcome."

With that he left, leaving his hikari to think over what he'd said to him.

* * *

It had been 2 days already and hadn't heard from Ryou yet, it was starting to worry him. Where had his hikari been the last few days? Had he been staying with one of the others? Surely they would have told him if he was, actually.. why would they have? They didn't really like him all that much, he was only even friends with Malik and Mariku.

It was time he found Ryou and talked some sense into him. It may sound selfish and as though he were trying to make Ryou something he wasn't, but he was Ryou's yami, he knew the truth about everything involving his hikari, all but what had happened the past 3 months. He just needed to convince Ryou.

Bakura left the apartment and began walking down the street back to the cafe he went to every morning, they had the best bacon. When he entered the little building he was shocked to see Ryou sitting at the back of the room. Even more to his surprise was when Ryou waved him over.

"Hey," Bakura said as he took the seat across from Ryou.

Ryou gave a slight smile and took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Hey Bakura."

Bakura watched as Ryou ate his food, clearly on edge seeing as how he dropped his fork twice. Bakura leaned across and grabbed Ryou's hand. "Is there something you want to talk about? Like telling me where you've been staying the past few days."

Ryou nodded his head and put his fork down. "I'm staying at the Domino Motel just a couple streets away, room 23. And, I just wanted to know you weren't angry with me.."

Bakura sighed and shook his head. "I can never be angry with you Ryou, I just want you to stop lying to yourself."

"But Im not," Ryou argued weakly, pushing around the food on his plate.

Bakura stood up from his chair and cast one last glance in Ryou's direction. "Call me when you come to your senses."

He left the cafe and instead decided to walk to Malik and Mariku's place, hoping that they would have some advice for him.

* * *

"If he doesn't want to admit he's a fruitcake, I don't see that being my problem," Mariku said, receiving a punch in the arm from Malik.

"What he actually means is that there isn't much we can do to help you Bakura, sorry," Malik quickly said before his yami could input anything else.

Bakura nodded his head and brushed a hand through his messy white hair. "Alright, I guess I'll just have to take a more direct approach."

Malik raised an eyebrow. "What's more direct than what you said you've been doing?"

But the only reply he got was a quick 'see ya' and Bakura was gone from the doorway, off to find his hikari.

"Do you think Ryou will stop being stupid and just realise how much Bakura cares about him?" Malik asked his yami as they went back inside.

"I don't know and don't really care," Mariku replied as he sat back down on the couch and hit the play button on the remote, resuming the horror movie he'd been watching.

* * *

After several knocks the door swung open and an exhausted looked albino stood there, his white hair messy and all over the place, which only made him look even cuter to Bakura. Without even saying anything, Bakura invited himself into the house.

"Ryou, Im think I know what to do to fix this," Bakura said as he sat himself down on the couch.

Ryou closed the door and walked over and stood in front of him. "I don't need fixing, so there's nothing you can do to _fix_ me."

Bakura suddenly stood up, their faces just inches apart. "Are you sure?" he said, his breath tickling Ryou's nose.

"Y-yes," Ryou stuttered, but didn't move away.

Bakura smirked when he saw the dazed look in Ryou's eyes, meaning he was waiting for Bakura to do something. Bakura slowly wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and pulled the both of them down onto the couch so that Ryou had to kneel on the couch and was straddling Bakura. Bakura pulled Ryou slightly closer so that he could feel Ryou's breath on his face. "Comfy," Bakura whispered.

All that came from Ryou was a small moan when Bakura's cold fingers touched the sensitive skin under his shirt.

Now he had to decide what to do, he had the boy of his dreams in his arms, but what if he frightened him off when he wasn't ready for a relationship? Anything was worth a chance at having Ryou all to himself.

Pulling Ryou just another inch forward, he captured Ryou lips with his own and brought up one hand to hold Ryou's head in place. Ryou placed his hands on Bakura's shoulders and gripped on tightly while Bakura's hand travelled up his shirt. Bakura turned around on the couch and pushed Ryou back on the couch, not once breaking the kiss as he crawled on top of Ryou. That was, until Bakura started trying to unbutton Ryou's shirt and felt himself pushed off and with a thud landed on the floor.

"Stop doing this to me Bakura! Just stop it!" Ryou screamed, climbing back up and sitting on the couch with his arms wrapped around his knees.

Bakura jumped to his feet, anger quickly filling him. "Then stop letting me!" he yelled. "Stop raising my hopes when you let me kiss you! Just let me know, at least then I would leave you alone, knowing that you didn't feel anything for me. But how can I when you keep letting me think something might be there!"

Bakura stormed out of the building and slammed the door behind, still faintly being able to hear Ryou's sobbing as he walked away from the building.

Why was Ryou doing this? He would let Bakura kiss him, make him think something might happen between them, and then suddenly shoot him down. Well he deserved to be crying, he needed a taste of what Bakura went through every time Ryou shot him down.

* * *

"Bakura, your gonna be sick if you don't stop drinking."

Bakura growled and turned his head to the male sitting next to him. "Shut it Pharaoh, I don't get sick."

To celebrate Seto proposing to Joey the night of his birthday, they had all returned to the same bar, which of course Bakura would rather have been anywhere else, but when he heard Seto was buying... That changed his mind.

Malik took a swig of his own drink then placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder, only to have it smacked off. "We're worried about you, you've been acting way more moody than usual since you saw Ryou the other week, and for you that's saying something."

Bakura slammed his drink on the table and slid past his 'friends' as he made his way to the bar. Without so much as a word to the bartender a drink was dropped in front of him.

"Bakura?" There was that annoying voice that he just _had_ to love so much. He turned around and saw Ryou sit down on the seat next to him.

"What?" he hissed, trying his best to sound like he was over the British boy.

Ryou placed his hands on the table and looked down at them nervously. "I just want to talk," he whispered in his usual gentle voice, the voice Bakura had hardly heard over the past week.

"Well I don't want to," Bakura snapped and got out of his seat, leaving Ryou and the bar behind as he escaped into the chilly night.

* * *

Damn, why did Ryou have this affect on him? How could he make him care this much? Bakura was a 5,000 year old tomb robber, in his time he had stolen the greatest of treasures, nothing stood in his way, and now he couldn't get over some stupid crush? But he knew it was much more than that...

Bakura groaned and buried his face into a cushion that was on the couch. "Why? Why did you give me a body in this time if you were only going to make me miserable? Is this my punishment? Surely I never did anything to deserve _this_!" he yelled, furiously throwing the cushion across the room. "Why did I have to fall in love with someone who can't decide whether he feels the same way or not?"

Before he could continue his rant there was a knock on the door, forcing Bakura to drag himself off of the couch and trudge over to it. He swung it open, and as he expected, Ryou was standing there.

"What do you want?" Bakura croaked, exhausted because he hadnt been able to sleep at all the last couple nights.

Ryou twirled his hair nervously with his finger, looking up at Bakura with big loving brown eyes. "I want to talk.."

Bakura narrowed his eyes but let the smaller boy in anyway. He shut the door and the both of them sat down on the couch, on opposite sides far away from each other.

"Well?" Bakura growled, folding one leg comfortably under himself.

But Ryou didn't say anything, instead he just jumped on Bakura, one hand resting on Bakura's cheek. "I changed my mind, I realised what an idiot I've been lately. I'm sorry about what I've been doing to you, I just wasn't sure about my feelings for you, but now I am. I just want you to take me back," Ryou said, starting to ramble.

Getting sick of his hikaris talking, Bakura gave Ryou a chaste kiss, searching his face for any sign that he wanted to leave, but found none. "You're always welcome here.."

* * *

Did this mean he was finally staying? That he wouldn't run off again? That's what he hoped as he stared down at the beautiful face of his sleeping hikari who was currently snuggled into Bakura's bare chest. Even though Ryou was back and he was pretty sure that Ryou had finally decided to stay, since otherwise he wouldn't have gone through with the previous night, he was still worried that he might leave, as though the moment he fell asleep Ryou would be gone. He just hoped that wasn't the case.

"Bakura?"

Bakura rolled over to face his lighter half and immediately felt better when he saw the loving smile on his face. "Yes?" he said, brushing a strand of hair out of Ryou's face, making the hikari blush cutely.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" Ryou asked, yawning slightly mid-sentence.

"I was just thinking," Bakura whispered, pulling Ryou closer with one arm. "Now go to sleep love."

Ryou nodded and rested his head back on Bakura's chest, his vanilla scented hair tinkling his neck. He couldn't help but admire the way the moonlight made his little hikari glow. There was no wonder he had fallen in love with him.

* * *

Bakura groaned when the sunlight hit his face, still exhausted after he'd only managed to get a few hours sleep the previous night, but he couldn't help but grin when he saw his sleeping angel clinging to his side like his life depended on it.

"Ryou," Bakura murmured, shaking his shoulder slightly.

All Ryou did was roll over and bury his face into the pillow. "Too tired," he mumbled.

Bakura rolled his eyes and sat up in the bed. "Well we're out of food, so if you want to eat steak for the rest of the week..."

"I'm coming," Ryou moaned as sat up in the bed, leaning on Bakura shoulder so that he wouldn't fall back down in the bed.

Bakura chuckled and kissed the top of Ryou's head. "Does this mean your staying?"

"Yes," Ryou said, turning and looking up at Bakura's face. "I'm sorry that I did all that, toyed with your emotions like that, but never again."

"Shut it," Bakura growled, pushing Ryou back on the bed and leaned over him. "You make me sound like some soppy pushover.. But thank you," he said, a playful smile on his face as he pressed a kiss to Ryou's neck. "Now get changed or we'll starve."

Ryou giggled and pushed Bakura off of him. "How can I when you're _on_ me?"

Bakura smirked and climbed back onto his side of the bed. "Alright, just get changed before I change my mind," he said before starting to get changed himself.

* * *

"We can't have steak every night Bakura!" Ryou growled as he tried to pull Bakura away from the meat.

"Why not? Steaks the best meat!" Bakura whined as he stared at the various steaks on display, practically drooling at the mere thought of them.

Ryou tugged on his arm again but decided it was useless and just let the yami grab the steaks. He folded his arms over his chest as he looked around the shop for something else he could eat instead. "Wouldn't you rather I made lasagna?"

His only answer from Bakura was him shaking his head as he filled the trolley with steaks.

"Well I'm finding something else to eat," Ryou decided as he stalked off.

Ryou looked through the vegetables as he tried to find a less bloody thing to eat for dinner, but then something caught his eye.

"Miho?" he whispered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear, but she did.

"Ryou?" she said, a fake grin plastered on her face. She came over and gave him a hug which he awkwardly returned. "What are you doing here?"

"Buying food..?" Wow she could be stupid. "How's it going with that guy you left me for?" he said, venom in his voice, but she didn't notice.

"Oh it's great, but Im not sure it's going to work out," she said, sighing dramatically as she flipped her blue hair over her shoulder.

Ryou rolled his eyes, _'big surprise'_. "Why not?" he said, sounding almost sincere.

"Well, I really like him, but he has no money, he can't buy me things." Miho looked over her shoulders as a young blonde boy showed up. "Hey sweetie!" she called as she gave him a big hug. She turned around and gestured towards Ryou. "This is Ryou, my ex."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and snorted. "This is Ryou? This wimp? I thought you had taste Miho, this guys pathetic, looks like a freaking girl," he spat, running a hand through his Bieber styled hair.

_'The perfect couple.. They definitely deserve each other.'_

Ryou grinned and grabbed his bag of vegetables. "You two really aren't worth my time, Im going to go find my boyfriend."_ 'It felt good to say that, boyfriend.'_ Oh the look on their faces as he turned around and left, and he couldn't help but remember the rest of the song that had started this all.

_I'll be the first to say_

_That now I'm okay_

_And for the first time_

_I've opened up my eyes_

_This was my worst love_

_You'll be the first to go_

_And when she leaves you for dead_

_You'll be the last to know_

After everything that had happened, he had no idea how he'd ever thought he loved Miho. The only reason he'd ever thought that was because no one else had really liked him, they thought he looked too girly, but she'd thought he was 'cute'. _'Great to know she only liked me for my looks.'_

But he was happy now, that he was sure of when he saw his insane boyfriend grinning like a school girl at the trolley completely packed with steak.

"Bakura, back," Ryou order as he walked over and leaned on the side of the trolley, tossing his bag of vegetables into it.

"But, steak!" Bakura argued as he signalled to all the steak in the trolley. How he'd even managed to get all of it in there in the short time he'd been gone, he had no idea.

"You can keep a few, but we have no room for 30 steaks!" Ryou snapped as he started putting back some of the steaks.

Bakura growled but complied. "Now Im starting to regret this," Bakura whined as he put back his precious steaks.

Ryou giggled as he saw how upset his yami was over the steaks he had to give up. He hadn't seen it before, but life was prefect with Bakura, and he regretted not choosing this before. He would have to thank Joey for having his birthday on the same night he'd come back to town, this was the best gift he could have received and it wasn't even his birthday.

* * *

**Why Miho? *shrugs* Mostly because I couldn't think of anyone else, also because of season 0. Remember his first appearance in season 0 where Miho is pretty much drooling over him and is imagining him at her side when she wins that random contest thing they were having? Remeber how he completely blew her off and started talking to Yugi instead? xD I just love him for that!**

**The song is Last To Know by Three Days Grace, I love them! Just got the latest album today xD**


End file.
